Truth or Dare
by lattelibrapunk
Summary: On a rare night alone, Happy and Toby go to a concert. Getting ready leads to fun before they head out.


**This is for the amazing Sara for her birthday. It's been a long time since I wrote such fluff so I hope y'all enjoy this.**

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Toby said as he walked out of the bathroom. He fidgeted with the hem of his new band tee and tugged on the legs of the grey skinny jeans Happy got for him. There was more for him to complain about but that was all forgotten when he saw her sitting in the skin-tight leather pants he watched her shimmy into earlier. "Wow."

She sat perched on the edge of the bed, her one leg bent out to finish tightening the buckles that covered the shaft of her knee high boots. He could tell she meticulously tightened each and every one of them as she inspected her handiwork.

He noted how her makeup was heavier than he'd ever seen her wear it and she looked incredible. Not that she didn't every day, but, today is different. Tonight it's just them, their son is with Patrick and the date night they planned was to go to a concert for Happy's favorite punk rock band.

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up from her boots to take in how _he_ looked. "You look hot, Doc, it's that stupid hat that looks ridiculous."

Toby pouted as his hand went to his favorite accessory and he sat next to her. "This hat makes my look, babe. You know that."

She gave him the side eye and swiped it from atop his head. Throwing it across the room, a smug satisfaction set across her features when it landed smoothly at the end of the dresser.

"Now that was hot, kitten pie. Damn, I got so lucky with you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he brought closer to him, his hand moving from her arm to her back.. "Where did you get this shirt? I would certainly remember this if it were in your wardrobe." It was long sleeved in a loose weave material and ended a few inches above her navel. His fingers danced across the bare expanse of her back that was exposed with the silver crop top she had on.

Happy turned to him with a smirk on her lips. "Not bad for post baby, huh, Doc?" She leaned back with his arm still around her and rested her hands on her once again flat stomach before they moved down to smooth the waistband of her leather pants.

"You are stunning, my marvelous momma bear." His other arm came across to rub along the waistband of what were the lowest slung pants he'd ever seen on her.

Smiling, she moved quickly and was on top of him, straddling him. "These clothes look good on you." Her lips were at his neck and she had her fingers in his curls. "You know I like you more without the hat, right?"

"You like fucking me more without the hat," he retorted.

"I let you keep the hat on one time, and it was weird as hell," she told him. Before he could say anything, she whispered in his ear. "If we're keeping anything on, it's me in lingerie or you in handcuffs."

A groan escaped the back of Toby's throat and she smiled against the side of his face. Moving back to look at him, something flashed across her eyes he couldn't place. But as quick as it appeared, she was just as quickly standing and walking back to the bathroom.

"Hap," he called out, "what did I do?"

"Nothing." Her voice carried and he could hear her rummaging around for something. "I'll be right back. Hold on."

Murmuring to himself how he wasn't going anywhere, his eyes were cast down when she was straddling him again. This time with something in her hand.

"What's that?" He studied the object quickly and assessed it was an eyeliner pencil.

She smiled and rested her left hand on his cheek, the cool metal of her custom engagement ring and wedding band felt on his skin. "We're going to a concert where the men wear as much makeup as the women, sometimes more. You should fit in."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"As that stupid cookie Cabe often talks about."

Still skeptical, he didn't care so he told her to go for it.

"Good." Happy smiled like the cat who ate the canary and uncapped the pencil. "You need to keep your eyes open though, Doc. And no blinking."

He nodded. "Yes, lover."

She did roll her eyes but her lips curved upwards in a way that told him she was pleased. Holding the side of his face with one hand, her thumb gently pulled the skin down to expose the waterline of his eye.

As soon as the tip of the pencil touched his eyeline, he giggled. Happy's legs tightened and she scowled. "I can't do this if you're giggling like a child. So buck up."

Toby swallowed and gave her a curt nod. "Try again."

She was curious how he'd look and got his right eye lined. He did well so she moved onto the left eye without pause. Big mistake.

As she got to the outer edge of his waterline, Toby laughed and blinked his eyes all at the same time. Because the pencil was there when he closed his eyes, he yelped and dug his fingers into her hip.

"Ouch! My sclera has been mutilated." Toby was squinty and looking at her though his right eye half open and his hand flew up to cover his left eye.

"No it hasn't," she told him, as soothingly as she could for how panicked she was. "You're okay, Doc. I've done this before and you aren't blind."

"You're not a doctor, you don't know that."

She sighed and said he was a doctor. "You blinked and I moved the pencil away from your eye, not more into it. Blink a few times and try opening them."

He was pouting and the last thing she wanted was for this to be the reason they night got called. With the liner was tossed up near the pillows, she cupped his face and her thumbs swept back and forth under his eyes. "Please, Doc, you're going to be fine."

Opening his eyes wide, Toby blinked several more times before declaring he was not legally blind. "But did I just blink away all of the eyeliner."

Happy shook her head. "It's waterproof." Sitting back on his lap, her expression froze.

"What? What's wrong?" He was back to rambling so she knew he was okay. "Do I look like Marilyn Manson's dorky cousin?"

"You look really hot."

Toby's jaw dropped. "...Oh my god, you're totally into this look, aren't you?"

The disbelief on both of their faces was evident and Happy moved her face closer to his. "I didn't think I still would be, but I am." Her hand was still on his cheek and there was uncertainty to her. "Does it bother you?"

He laughed and said not really. "I knew you had kinks and if me in eyeliner turns you on, I'm game."

"Not all the time," she said kissing his scruff. "But for tonight, this is super hot and I love it."

Toby ran his hands up her sides and she shivered from his touch. Smug at how easily she reached to him, he kissed her lips. "How much time do we have?" he asked her.

Looking down at her watch, she said about an hour. "That'll get us there right when doors open. Why?"

His lips curved up and he pressed into her. "Because I have to have you," he whispered in her ear as he leaned down to kiss over her collarbone.

Happy chuckled and moved her hand to cup him, fingers inching up to pull his zipper down.

Only he shook his head and moved her to the bed as he dropped to his knees. "I need to taste you, kitten."

"Is that so?"

Toby inched closer with a nod, pushing her legs apart to give himself more room. "Would you rather I didn't?" Before she could respond, he placed an open mouthed kiss below her belly button.

Her body began to take over and she tangled her hand in his curls. "I won't need to muffle the noise since it's just us home." She tried not to let the moan be heard but it was no use.

"Mmmhmm," he said as he started to suck at her skin.

Happy pushed him away and his head snapped up. "Look at my outfit, dummy. I'm not going out with a hickey on my stomach."

"Alright, princess." Conceding, Toby chose another tactic. "How about a hickey between your thighs?" he countered, kissing across to her hip.

"That'll do." She brought him back closer and reached to unzip her leather trousers.

Toby's fingers covered hers and said to let him. Tugging the leather down, he frowned when they stopped at her boots. "How do you want to do this, babe?"

She propped herself up on her forearms. "Leave them on. It took me fifteen minutes to get those on buckle by buckle."

His eyes widened and Happy raised her one eyebrow.

"Okay," he said. "I can make this work." He leaned back and held under her knees to lift her legs up as he ducked between, settling her over his shoulders. With his face millimeters from her wet core, he inhaled the scent of her. "You sure are ready for me," he crooned.

"We don't have time for your sweet talk." Happys legs tightened on his back and she shot him _the look_. "Either get me off and let's go. I'm not missing this concert and also not orgasming because of it."

"I'll satisfy you, sugar plum. And I'll make sure it's amazing as always."

"That's more like it." Sighing, she fell back onto the bed and reached for the hand Toby had on her hip. Lacing their fingers, she squeezed and yelped at the feel of his tongue darting out to tease her clit. All coherent thought left Happy's mind as Toby's mouth took control of her and had her writhing under him.

The constant motion of his tongue licking and drawing shapes against her sensitive flesh told Toby she was getting close. When he heard her moans getting lower and more frequent, he knew he had her at his mercy. The roll of her hips upward, pushing herself closer into his mouth made Toby slow down and take a breath.

Happy whined as she was so close and not to stop now. He promised he wouldn't and continued his ministrations on her. When her legs began to shake around him, he knew she was close. Dragging his tongue down with a broad stroke from the back of his tongue, he quickly folded his tongue in half to sweep it back up to her clit and make her come. Crying out his name, Happy's body shook as the waves of pleasure coursed through her and overtook her senses.

He stayed between her thighs, kissing and licking her as she wound down. Feeling his hair being pulled, Toby poked his head up. His scruff was coated with her slick and seeing him like that always turned her on in ways she didn't know was possible and in a way she still couldn't get enough of.

Happy chuckled, lifting her legs up for him to move up and kiss her. She tasted the taste of herself mingled with a taste that was entirely Toby. "You sure are one messy eater, Doc," she told him with a smirk she didn't bother to bite back.

"I can't get enough of you, princess, you taste too good." Grabbing her wrist to check the time, he said they had about fifteen minutes to spare.

"As much as I'd say let's have a quickie, I need to clean up and you need to wash your face."

"And I should also brush my teeth again for good measure," he added cheekily. Standing up and helping her up, she narrowed her eyes and flopped back onto the bed. "You're not doing anything until you clean up this mess you left on me."

He told her he'd get a wet washcloth for her, but not before he ran his pointer finger up her inner thigh and then sucked on it. "Damn, you're sweet."

"Go," she ordered but with little real annoyance in her tone.

After he brought her washcloths to clean herself up, he washed his face and was brushing his teeth when she walked in and he left her to finish freshening up. Once she was done and back out in their bedroom, she noticed Toby was finally putting on his shoes. Waiting for him to stand, she pulled him down for a kiss and he deepened it right away.

"Minty fresh, Doc. Good boy."

His eyebrows went up. "I thought you liked when I tasted like you."

"I do, and if you're lucky, I'll taste like you before the night is over."

He gulped and said he's very lucky. "I've got you and our boy, what more could I want?"

"Very true." She reached for her phone on the dresser to leave and saw a missed call from her dad.

"Call him back," Toby said.

"I am, but not FaceTime."

He pulled a questioning face and she tilted her head as her eyes zeroed in on him in eyeliner and her still flushed from when he went down on her. "Let's not have my dad and our kid know how kinky we are. At least not until he's a teenager."

That made Toby laugh and he kissed the top of her head in agreement. "Good call, babe. We'll call to check in with them and then head out."

She was already listening to a ringtone and then Pat's little voice came on the line. "Mommy!"

"Hi, baby," she said. "Are you having fun with grandpa?"

"So much fun," he chirped and they heard a bang on the other end of the phone.

"What was that?" Toby asked from speakerphone.

"Nothing to worry about," Patrick assured them both. "We're playing with my tools and he likes the sound they make when they drop on the floor."

They both smiled and Patrick said he has video to show them in the morning. "He wanted to call and say hi so I thought I'd try you. Don't worry, he's in excellent care with me and you two have fun. Enjoy date night."

"Thanks, dad."

"Thanks, pop," Toby added. "And be good for grandpa, little man."

"Always am good, daddy."

Happy grinned and Toby shot her a look she chose to ignore. "Sweet dreams, Pat. Mommy and daddy will see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Love you," Toby added.

"Okay, bye!" And just like that they got disconnected.

Exasperated, Happy turned to Toby. "Ready to go? The kid is safe, we're presentable once again, and I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to introducing you to actual good music tonight."

"Excuse you, classic rock is a national treasure." He was ready to defend his tastes veraciously only for her to cut him off.

"Whatever. You ready?" She was on her way to the doorway when his arm caught her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

"I'm always ready, love." He nibbled her earlobe and she giggled before they started for downstairs.

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are always appreciated if you have the time =D**


End file.
